Dendrobium
Dendrobium, abbreviated as Den in horticultural trade, is a large genus of tropical orchids that consists of about 1200 species. Distribution The genus occurs in diverse habitats throughout much of south, east and southeast Asia, including the Philippines, Borneo, Australia, New Guinea, Solomon Islands and New Zealand. Description The species are either epiphytic, growing on a tree, or occasionally lithophytic, growing over a rock. They have adapted to a wide variety of habitats, from the high altitudes in the Himalayan mountains to lowland tropical forests and even to the dry climate of the Australian desert. The orchids in this genus often develop pseudobulbs, which unite into a long reedlike stem with a typical length of more than 30 cm. Some appear densely covered with short white hairs. The short, ovate leaves grow alternately over the whole length of the stems. The axillary flower buds develop into short flower stalks with one or two terminal flowers. The orchids grow quickly throughout summer, but take a long rest during winter. In the spring, new shoots are formed from the base of the main plant and the dormant buds come back into action. The blooming flowers are found on pseudobulbs formed in the previous year. Some species are in great demand by orchid lovers. This has resulted in numerous varieties and hybrids, such as the Dendrobium nobile varieties, which have greatly extended the range of colors of the original flower from the Himalayas. Kimilsungia, one of the national flowers of North Korea, is the cultivar Dendrobium 'Kim il Sung'. Culture Culture is dependent on specific species. Plants generally require a reduction of watering or with holding of water during the winter due to dormancy period. Plants grow in a variety of temperature ranges and lighting ranges which is dependent on the species. Plants can usually be mounted. Pollination Pollination can be done easily with the dendrobium genus: # Find the anther cap (below the sepal, on the column) # Remove it with something small (needle, toothpick, etc.) # Put the pollen masses that have falen out on the stigmatic surface (on the lip) # Pollination is finished. Wait until seed is ready to be harvested. Naming The name is from the Greek dendron (meaning tree) and bios (meaning life). Synonyms # Aclinia Griff. 1851 # Aporum Bl. 1825 # Australorchis Brieger 1981 # Bolbidium Lindley Breiger 1981 # Callista Lour. 1790 # Ceraia Lour 1790 # Coelandria Fitzg. 1882 # Dendrocoryne LindleyBreiger 1981 # Dichopus Bl. 1856 # Ditulima Raf. 18361838 # Grastidium Bl. 1825 # Katherinea A. D. Hawkes 1956 # Latouria Bl. 1849 # Macrostomium Bl. 1825 # Onychium Bl. 1825 # Ormostema Raf. 18361838 # Oxystophyllum Bl. 1825 # Pedilonum Bl. 1825 # Pierardia Raf. 1836 1838 # Phyllorchis Thou. 1822 # Sayeria Krzl. 1894 # Schismoceras Presley 1827 # Stachyobium Rchb.f 1869 # Thelychiton Endl. 1833 # Thicuania Raf. 1836 1838 # Trachyrhizum (Schltr.) Brieger 1981 # Tropilis Raf. 1836 1837 Species :See List of Dendrobium species Natural Hybrids *''Dendrobium × andersonianum'' *''Dendrobium × delicatum'' *''Dendrobium × fleischeri'' *''Dendrobium × foederatum'' *''Dendrobium × gracillimum'' *''Dendrobium × grimesii'' *''Dendrobium × lavarackianum'' *''Dendrobium × primulardii'' *''Dendrobium × ruppiosum'' *''Dendrobium × suffusum'' *''Dendrobium × superbiens'' *''Dendrobium × usitae'' Resources References * Dendrobium Orchids *